1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating fan conducting device that emits light to display graphics and texts, and more particularly to a power transmission through a central shaft of a vane of a heat dissipating fan to supply the electric power required by a control circuit installed on the vane of the heat dissipating fan.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the present heat dissipating fans used in electronic equipments for dissipating heat produced by electronic components or discharging heat from a housing of electronic components to assure the normal operation of the electronic components.
In general, the present or past heat dissipating fan structures usually include a fan base, a coil seat installed at the center of the fan base, and a vane pivotally coupled to the coil seat. If the coil seat is electrically connected, a magnetic field will be produced by the coil seat to drive a magnetic element in the vane to rotate the vane. Since the heat dissipating fan simply plays the role of dissipating heat, the fan has no other functions in this technical area.
Based on the consideration of looking for innovative changes to attract young consumers, present electronic equipments emphasize on fascinating stylish designs, and thus even the dull traditional heat dissipating fan becomes an object for improvements. There are different kinds of heat dissipating fans having a light emitting device, such as the ones with a light source installed at the back of the vane. If the vane rotates, the light source will produce a blinking effect when the light is blocked by the rotating blades. Some designs install light emitting elements at the periphery of the base of the heat dissipating fan, and the light emitting elements produce a dazzling visual effect from a light source projected by the rotating vane. Some manufacturers combine a plurality of light emitting elements into a flexible circuit board and use a timing control circuit to control or light up each light emitting element. If the vane rotates, the expected graphics or texts can be produced on the vane by the principle of human visual persistence.
Since the foregoing light emitting elements are installed at the back of the vane or on the fan base, the electrodes can be hidden appropriately to maintain an overall aesthetic appearance of the heat dissipating fan. If the light emitting elements are installed at the front of the vane, the electrodes will be connected to the front of the vane, and such arrangement not only ruins the overall aesthetic appearance of the heat dissipating fan, but the exposed electrodes also interferes the normal operation of the vane.